Galeem's Domain
Galeem's Domain is the Two Hundred Forty Fifth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in April 9, 2018. Synopsis "In this world, trophies fight. They know nothing but fighting. Fighting is the sole reason for their existence. Being turned back into a trophy, being unable to fight, is much like death. Those are the rules of this world. But... When someone...or something...breaks those rules, the world will pay a terrible price..." Plot The Episode takes place in the alternate universe of Mega Man ZX Shippuden as it begins with Murakumo telling fairy tales of the "World of Trophies". Prologue= Murakumo Gekko grabs the book from an ancient library and Luigi is in the process of putting a somewhat resistant Yoshi to bed. Yoshi, not feeling tired, asks Murakumo to tell him a story, more specifically, the story of the alternate world where the Heroes of the Old were formed. Murakumo goes on to tell the story. |-|World of Legends= =Chapter 1: The Heroic Gang= Once upon a time, there is mysterious world far beyond the Xenoblade Universe called the "Trophy Planet". There were two realms each: one was the Trophy Realm, and the realm of Subspace. The "master" of the world of Trophies is Galeem; likewise, Dharkon is the master of Subspace and its the effective embodiment. Galeem had created the "Child of Light" known as Paul Gekko while Dharkon created the "Child of Darkness" known as Yukishiro Gekko. Paul Gekko was placed on the Isle of Ancients, a floating island of advanced technology. The isle is inhabited by a society of peaceful R.O.B.s led by a single Master Robot that have never before interacted with other races. Paul Gekko was never good of building armies with his own hands as his parents were great warriors in the Smash-a-thon, an ancient war that was fought between the Jedi Primes and the Sith Empire as the ancestral smashers. The Master Robot realized his situation and then granted him the island's technology to produce weapons capable of protecting the planet from other smashers that were trying to rule the world. Being hailed as the King of Smashers, he let the R.O.B.s construct the fleet of Halberds to help the Jedi Primes win the war with the help of Meta Knight. Paul Gekko and Meta Knight had fought together as one but the Sith Empire had large number of star ships, armies and weapons of mass destruction to outnumber the Jedi Primes and killed all of the Star Warriors except for Paul Gekko and Mets Knight, who were alone, injured, but alive. Dedede learns of Sith of Legends wanting to rule the planet and the universe and reducing the planet's inhabitants into their collection of trophies, With this in mind, he begins work on an item that can revive a trophy on a timer, without needing a helper's contact, which should make it possible to resist the Army even if everyone is defeated. The Sith Empire craves for the greater treasured found within the planet as they focused their efforts on those who naturally dislike the others, giving them three accomplices willing to help rule the planet. Bowser, Wario, and Ganondorf. Their objective is to locate and suppress any resistance that are to sought out the Triforce. Ganondorf remains hidden in an undisclosed location, acting as a liaison with Sith Emperor who is actually Dharkon as well as his second-in-command for the army as a whole; while he claims to be loyal to Dharkon, he is simply waiting for the right time to overthrow him and take command of the Army himself. Bowser assembles his Koopa Troop and begins to wander the world in search of Princess Peach and getting rid of Mario and Luigi while Wario is given the control of the mountains keeping the treasures that were found across the universe. =Chapter 2: Epic Kidnapping= A large crowd fills the Midair Stadium for a battle between Mario and Kirby. In addition to the generic crowd, Peach and Zelda are in attendance, and Pit watches from a magical fountain in Skyworld. As one participant defeats the other, the loser reverts to his trophy form; the winner revives him in good sportsmanship and they both wave to the crowd. An ominous howling noise fills the stadium as the sky is filled with red clouds. The Star Destroyer arrives and drops R.O.B.s on the stadium and the Ancient Minister kidnapped Princess Peach. Kirby and Zelda escaped as Kamek tosses Mario out of the stadium far into the sky. Pit watches from Skyworld as Mario was being tossed away by the Sith Empire. He turns away to find Palutena, who was captured by Crazy Hand and commands him to go and find Mario and help him rescue Peach from the clutches of the Sith Empire. Pit leaps outside and into the clouds to begin his task. He finds Mario. After Pit revives him, Mario teams up with Pit to try to find Rosalina, the guardian of the universe, who explained to them that the Comet Observatory is attacked by Bowser, who steals the observatory's Power Stars and Grand Stars and requests that he help get them back. To the east of the Midair Stadium and Skyworld is a jungle. The Swat Troopers led by King K. Rush, a parody of King K. Rool, is perpetuating hijinks, carrying a Cargo full of bananas and moving at high speed away from the jungle, where Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong chased after King K. Rush, enraged that his banana hoard has been stolen along with the Crystal Coconut. The pair traverse the jungle and through Swat Troopers to retrieve the bananas. The two eventually find the bananas and eventually attack King K. Rush, regaining the Crystal Coconut. Diddy Kong accidentally spots the ten AT-AT Walkers, knowing it's a trap and almost getting killed. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong panic and race through the Swat Troopers and were eventually trapped. =Chapter 3: Great Hero Returns= Far to the south, Lucas is wandering around a deserted zoo. The AT-ST squad appears, headed by the Porky Statue, and Lucas runs away in fear. Eventually, Lucas trips over a root and gets his foot stuck under it. He panics, but Ness appears and uses a combination of PK Thunder and PK Flash to attack and destroy the statue. The statue is revealed to have contained Porky Minch and his spiderlike mech. The two psychic boys engage it in battle and defeat it. Shortly thereafter, though, the pair see the sniper named Natsuya who fires his Dark Cannon at Lucas, but Ness pushes him aside and takes the shot himself. Unconcerned with who exactly he got, Natsuya gives the Ness's trophy and gives it to Wario while Lucas runs away. Lucas eventually bumps into Kaoru Kamiya, the master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu School attacks Paul Gekko who is claimed to be the "Murderer of Heroes". Just at that moment, the police alert Paul Gekko's attempt to head northwest. Kaoru in pursuit, as the AT-ST are preparing to blast her, Kenshin rescues her and takes her to the Dojo, though she faints on the way. To the northwest, the infamous Paul Gekko had traveled to the a fortress that stands in the middle of an ancient battleground. After seeing a injured Paul Gekko, Marth appears and takes him to the fortress for treatment. After waking up, Marth fed Paul Gekko some food. Paul Gekko thanked him as he walks to investigate the Sith Empire's plans for world domination accompanied by Kirby, R.O.B. and Sheik who is to sought out the legendary warrior that will defeat the evil emperor Dharkon. Meta Knight appears and when he sees Kirby he gets the first connection with a Star Warrior since the great war against the Sith Empire, just as Meta Knight huffs out of the battlefield. Before departing, however, Meta Knight makes clear, in response to Paul Gekko telling him him not to give Kirby's position over to Dedede, that King Dedede will not be an issue for the time being, and also confirms that Paul Gekko is not a murderer. In a forest to the southwest, Link finds the Master Sword in a pedestal and draws it. He passes by Yoshi, who is asleep on a large tree stump. Eventually, as Paul Gekko crossed paths with Link, Sheik informs Link that he must awaken the seven sages in order to bring peace back to the universe. Alerting him of the need to acquire the Hookshot in order to enter cluster of ruins in different planets, Sheik stays in front of the pedestal. Paul Gekko, Kirby, Meta Knight, Link and Yoshi heads to Shadow Moses in a snowy mountain. Meanwhile, a cardboard box in Shadow Moses is moving and fidgeting. =Chapter 4: Undying Lover= By now, King Dedede has realized that the enemy (Bowser & Wario) is collecting the trophies of defeated Smashers and taking them away so they cannot be revived. He decides to start his own collection, which he plans to keep safe with his brooches. He starts his collection by ambushing Luigi on a dirt road and turning him into a trophy. Seemingly knowing that someone is approaching, he hides alongside his army of Waddle Dees while leaving Luigi's trophy on the road as bait. Indeed, Wario rides up the road on his Cargo carrying Yukishiro Gekko and Ness. Seeing a free Luigi on the road, he pulls over, takes the trophy, and laughs. Distracted, he is then ambushed by the Waddle Dee Army. Dedede then takes Luigi, tosses him onto the Cargo, and drives away with it and all of the trophies. As the Waddle Dees follow Dedede, Wario gets up and yells at them in anger and frustration. The Ancient Minister watches Paul Gekko journeying with his friends and exhibits an increasing degree of sorrow over how R.O.B.s had become slaves to the Sith Empire for countless years. He is roused by Mario and Pit. Ancient Minister points to Paul Gekko where he is heading for the snowy mountain range. Pit and Mario follows Paul Gekko and his friends. After arriving at Shadow Moses, King Dedede drives by and Paul Gekko sees Yukishiro Gekko in distance Dedede then realizes that Kirby has snuck onboard the Cargo (due to spotting it earlier). Kirby quickly revives Yukishiro Gekko before they hit the ground. Irritated, Dedede turns the Cargo around and begins to flee. As Paul Gekko and friends try to give chase, they were stopped by Liquid Snake who operates the Metal Gear Rex. Snake decides the time is right, and leaves his cover to begin operations as he confronts Liquid. At that moment Karou had found and confronted Paul Gekko, carrying the unconscious Yukishiro Gekko, telling him that swords should be used to protect and not murder others, which Meta Knight confirmed that Paul Gekko was unable to protect the Jedi Primes when losing against the Sith Empire. Kaoru, shocked of Paul Gekko's special aura proving Karou was wrong as Paul Gekko protects her from the rampaging Liquid Snake. After defeating Metal Gear Rex, Paul Gekko's group had head to King Dedede's castle. Ganondorf, in his undisclosed location, has become aware that Dedede is planning something and is hoarding trophies in his castle. He transmits this information to Bowser, who sets off to ambush the castle. In his castle, King Dedede has his collection of three trophies - Ness, Luigi, and Princess Daisy. He applies his Dedede Brooches to the first two, but runs out of them; he decides to use the one he was saving for himself on the princess, planning to make some more later. However, the Koopa Troop attacks, and the ceiling caves in, dropping a large chunk on Dedede's head and knocking him out (he eventually becomes a trophy). The cave-in also leaves Luigi, Ness, and Dedede covered in rubble, so when Bowser and the Koopa Troop glance around, they only spot the Daisy trophy to take. Paul's group also reaches the castle. Seeing nothing but a hole in the wall, they traverse a second set of caves and catch up to Bowser. Mario attempts to get the jump on him, but he uses the princess as a shield, neutering the attack. Pit quickly fires an arrow that Bowser successfully dodges, which causes the Dedede Brooch to fly off the princess and Bowser to fall off a cliff - though he lands directly in his Koopa Clown Car, and escapes to the Star Destroyer. Meta Knight gets out a remote control and the big fountain in an ancient temple as he takes Paul's group to the elevator are amazed by what they see: A big, shiny spaceship! Meta Knight then reveals the name of the ship; Battleship Halberd. After explaining, Meta Knight invites everyone on board. Inside, Meta Knight shows some pictures of the Death Star and all the Star Destroyers around it. It is incredibly well fortified. Meanwhile, the AT-ATs, AT-STs and Swat Troopers are making their assault on Meta Knight's base. The people in the Halberd gets scared as Yukishiro Gekko awakes to find Paul Gekko cradling her in his arms. Yukishiro admires his love for Paul Gekko. Meta Knight sends out Paul Gekko in his snowspeeder to fend off the AT-ATs and AT-STs. His speeder got damaged after tripping two of the AT-ATs and Kirby picks him up with the Dragoon. When the Halberd has risen into the air, everyone around it watches it as Paul Gekko and Kirby board the Halberd. =Chapter 5: Final Battle= The Halberd then flies up and away from the planet. When it's in space, Meta Knight turns on turbo mode, which boosts the Halberd's speed, and it flies away. Everyone in it is struggling. They arrive at a vast distance between the Death Star orbiting over Naboo. While venturing through space, they meet up with an asteroid belt. The asteroids had no effect and keep bumping on the Halberd. When they get past and made to Naboo, everyone goes to work. Which is Kawasaki is on the kitchen, Mabel and Samo are on the dining room, Yabui is in the clinic, and Kit Cosmos trains everyone in the exercise room. Over time, however, she saw a kinder, gentler side of Paul Gekko, despite him being the child of light, having fallen in love with him. Eventually, her younger brother Enishi, who infiltrated the Halberd, informed her that the trap for the "Child of Light" is ready. Yukishiro; after telling her brother to go home to not be involved with her dirty work, she confronts Dharkon to protect Paul Gekko. Bowser and Ganondorf sees Paul Gekko and Yukishiro Gekko working together. As Bowser and Ganondorf are prepared to attack Paul Gekko head on, Ganondorf decides now is the time to take over, and fires upon Bowser with a Dark Cannon. Kicking Bowser's trophy off to the side, Ganondorf meets Dharkon. Dharkon knew that Paul Gekko had finally brought the Triforces of Wisdom and Courage to him ad he detects Link and Sheik. Seeing that the Sheik's hidden identity is Zelda, Dharkon was slain by Ganondorf as he was fooled by him to letting him taking over Dharkon's Sith Empire. Sheik thanks Paul Gekko and Yukishiro for defeating Dharkon and helping Link on stopping the Sith Empire's evil reign offers an explanation on what happened to Galeem before finally revealing his true identity as Princess Zelda. When Zelda finally reveals herself, she revealed that Dharkon killed Galeem in search of the Triforce. However, Ganondorf captured Zelda and commended Paul Gekko for his futile efforts of bringing Link and Zelda in the throne room. Link being upset with Paul Gekko for letting Ganondorf capture Zelda, he kneels on Paul Gekko's legs as he was blaming himself for getting involve in Paul's adventures. As Yukishiro and Paul Gekko tried to comfort him. Dedede Brooches activate, reviving Luigi and Ness. Ness connects the brooches with Dedede's trophy and deduces that he is the reason for their revival, so he and Luigi revive Dedede in return. His plan successful, Dedede hugs them in elation. He then teams up with the other two and begin fighting Dharkon's empire led by Ganondorf. It was revealed that her superiors intended for them to fall in love so they could create a weakness in Paul Gekko nd take advantage of his love for her. They nearly succeeded in killing Kenshin after several attempts to. The final battle resulted in Paul Gekko stalling Tatsumi enough to let Link take on Ganondorf in the final confrontation. Yukishiro however, got in the way and stopped Tatsumi from landing the killing blow on Paul Gekko, enabling Kenshin to kille Tatsumi and Paul Gekko snatching Yukishiro Gekko away from Kenshin's killing slash. After Yukishiro and Paul Gekko helped Link turn Ganondorf into a trophy and rescued Zelda, Meta Knight picked them up including Ganondorf and Bowser ad the Death Star finally explodes and the Halberd escaped unharmed. Enishi had witness the extreme shock of Dharkon's fallen empire as his hair and eyes turned white and turquoise. Paul Gekko's group head back home and landed at the beach as they watch the sunset. Yukishiro Gekko and Paul Gekko finally got a kiss as they Marth had prepared a wedding for them and finally lived happily ever after as Zelda instructs Link to place the Master Sword back in its Pedestal. |-|Saying Good night= Having finished Paul Gekko's story, Luigi and Paul Gekko notices Yoshi has fallen asleep. Tucking Yoshi in, Luigi says goodnight to him, with Yoshi mumbling, "Goodnight, Mama Luigi...hehe." Luigi then shrugs. Paul Gekko wonders how Queen Pesca have met Galeem and Dharkon in the Valuan Era. In the Flashback, Queen Pesca VIII had made contact with Galeem and Dharkon telling them that if her descendants thrive faster with the help of Yahweh and Yula, they will carry out her mission. Characters Mega Man ZX Shippuden= *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shichika Yasuri **Lan **Paul Gekko *Heroes of the Old **Honorary Troops ***Cloud Strife ***Tifa Lockhart ***Christopher Thorndyke ***Princess Elise ***Princess Toadstool Peach ***Yoshi **Emblem Frontier ***Marth ***Ike ***Chrom ***Robin ***Corrin ***Lucina ***Roy **Super Hunters ***Gon ***Killua **Demon Slayers ***Simon Belmont ***Kazuki Muto ***Mahiro Muto ***Tokiko Tsumura ***Shiki Tohno ***Akiha Tohno ***Arcueid Brunestud **Yorozuya Gin-chan ***Sakata Gintoki ***Tae Shimura ***Shinpachi Shimura ***Kagura ***Sadaharu **Straw Hat Navy ***Luffy ***Zoro ***Sanji ***Nami ***Usopp ***Chopper ***Brook ***Nico Robin ***Franky **Legendary Ronin Warriors ***Ryo Sanada ***Rowen Hashiba ***Sage Date ***Cye Mouri ***Kento Rei Fuan **Icarus Army ***Palutena ***Pit **Super Mario Brothers ***Mario ***Luigi **Star Fox Team ***Fox McCloud ***Miyu ***Fay ***Falco Lombardi ***Slippy Toad ***ROB 64 ***Peppy Hare ***Krystal **Star Warriors ***Meta Knight ***Kirby ***Sir Arthur ***Sir Galahad ***Sir Lancelot ***Sir Percival ***Kit Cosmos ***Knuckle Joe ***Sirica **Mega Dragon and the Hungry Bunch ***Princess Yona ***Son Hak ***Yoon ***Ao ***Shin-Ah ***Jae-Ha ***Kija ***Zeno **Team RWBY ***Ruby Rose ***Weiss Schnee ***Blake Belladonna ***Yang Xiao Long **Kurosaki Squadron ***Ichigo Kurosaki ***Orihime Inoue ***Tatsuki Arisawa ***Yasutora Sado **Kenshin-Gumi ***Kenshin Himura ***Hiko Seijūrō XIII ***Kamiya Kaoru ***Yahiko ***Suzume ***Meguni ***Tsubame ***Oguni ***Nenji ***Sanosuke |-|Super Smash Bros.= *Icarus Kingdom **Galeem *Smashers **Paul Gekko ***Paul Gekko (Smasher) **Yukishiro Gekko **Mario/Dr. Mario **Luigi **Peach **Daisy **Rosalina & Luma **Doneky Kong **Diddy Kong **King K. Rool **Bowser **Bowser Jr. **R.O.B. **Mii Swordfighter **Mii Brawler **Mii Gunner **Shulk *Sith Empire (SSBU) **Dharkon Trivia *The Episode is based on the Subspace Emissary from the Super Smash Bros. Brawl. **In Addition, Galeem and Dharkon plays the role of Master Hand and Tabuu. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon